


Overheard

by RavenOceana



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dom James Bond, How Do I Tag, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOceana/pseuds/RavenOceana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I only went into the outbuilding wanting to show Q what I found. I didn't mean to overhear them but god I'll not say I'm sorry'</p><p>Bond and Q having some fun are overheard .... want to come listen in too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheard

**Author's Note:**

> My very 1st attempt at writing anything ever. Inspired by a filthy thought whilst driving home. Written on my phone in Lidl's car park so please excuse the terrible layout. Will attempt to sort it when I have a laptop in front of me.  
> ***  
> Update:  
> So played around with it on the laptop so should look better. Sorry if it's not your thing but the porny plotbunny chased me!

'Please. Please Sir, may I cum' he gasps, voice thick and interspersed with frustrated panting. 'You may but remember no hands. I'm the only one who has permission to touch that' Bond replies. The smirk in his tone evident to me.

In fairness it wasn't my fault that I ended up eavesdropping on the quartermaster and 007. We are all stuck out here in isolation, one of yet another of the world's idiotic criminal organizations has decided to not only aim to end MI6 but has targeted the quartermaster as the lynch pin to be rid of first.  
The device recovered on 009's last mission held an undetectable bomb which has obliterated Q branch. Our esteemed leader being in a meeting with 007 at the time escaped harm and has deemed it necessary to hide us away from all who are targeting him. Unfortunately for us that means we have landed up in the Highlands of Scotland as Q still refuses to fly.

We've been here for 3 weeks trying to take down the irritants who are left. Q has discovered more than one mole within MI6 so we are left here until he deems it clear.  
Tonight has gone well. The end is in sight and in an effort to lift spirits 007 found us a supply of drink.

The celebrations are still under way behind me. I've never been one for too much booze so decided to nose around in the MI6 servers a little more. Feeling more than a little smug I found what I think is the last mole left. Asking after the overlord I was directed to the outbuilding where I now stand. Stuck overhearing my boss a willing participant to 007's will. Do I try and leave and risk them hearing I have heard or stay quiet until they are done?

'I can't!' Q whines. 'You can, come on just a little more. Fuck yourself down on me'.

It seems my decision has been made for me. Flushed I can't resist the temptation to slide my hand into my own underwear. It seems like forever since I've been  
alone long enough to get off.

Q is panting furiously now. Humming and making exquisite little moans. 'That's it, so close. Just a little more you naughty thing. You're enjoying this aren't you, just think anyone could walk in any moment and see you.' Bonds voice sounds delicious, full of gravel, I can hear he's close to his own release. I work myself quicker desperately trying to stay silent.  
'Come on Q. Cum untouched for me. If you don't cum for me before I do you'll be staying like that until I take you're tight little arse again'.

  
That's it. That's enough to send both Q and myself over the edge. I manage a silent scream just saving myself from collapsing where I stand behind the tractor.  
Q it seems is kinkier than I thought. 'Good boy. That's it scream for me' Bond is talking endlessly. I can hear the slap of skin on skin as the quartermaster obliges.

  
'God, yes that's it beautiful boy. Don't let it go to waste, mmm give me a taste of you'

  
I hear sucking and a whimper. 'Stay still. I'm not done with you yet' Bond is panting hard now. The rhythmic slapping quickens until Bond grunts. 'mmm thank you Sir' Q sounds drunk yet I know he didn't touch a drop himself tonight.

  
'Go on now. Back to your minions before anyone comes looking for you'. 'I can't go like this -' Q attempts to reply but is shut down by Bond telling him 'You can and you will. I want to know that your walking around with my cum trickling out of that glorious hole of yours'.

'Q's breathy 'Yes Sir' nearly has me coming again.

I stand trying not to breathe as Q walks out, oblivious to my being there. Just as I think I'm in the clear 007 appears behind me. He whispers in my ear. 'I do hope you enjoyed that R as there won't be a repeat I'm afraid. Q is mine and I don't share'

  
As Bond saunters out my heart beats ten to the dozen. I'm not sure if I'm terrified or desperate to replay in my head all I overheard.

  
'Damn' I mutter as I realize I still have to tell Q about finding the last mole. Let's go see who is blushing more right now shall we. Myself or the Quartermaster.


End file.
